The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
From the very beginning of written expression, documents have been an important part of various business, political and personal transactions. Technology advances have led to improved methods of document processing. For example, the application of computer systems to document processing has made document creation, editing, management and distribution easier than ever before. For example, a forms package may be electronically created, edited, and distributed.
Electronic forms (referred to as “forms”) are used to collect information in almost every business or government agency. Depending upon the input data provided to the electronic form (e.g., from an end user or from a processing application) the electronic form may have some of its fields or sections left blank or, conversely, may require additional information.